In the Cafe
by Valencia Marie
Summary: This is a story of two old friends meeting again after many years because Fate decided to have a little fun...used to be a one shot but then i changed my mind! O and I don't own GG
1. Chapter 1

She didn't see him as he entered the small café that was located near her terminal. She was to busy looking at the TV, muttering something about the world going to hell in a hand basket. He didn't recognize her at first; it was actually the muttering that made it clear to him who the woman in front of him was. The woman in front of him bore no resemblance to the girl he remembered her as, this woman had on a skirt and blouse that looked like would fit better in London then in the air port and her knee high boots looked like they were breaking her feet. But she looked comfortable and confident as apposed to the shy and timid girl she had once been.

He was debating on going up to her to see how her life has been treating her but as he took a step forward he stopped. She lifted her left hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ears when he saw it. It was a very dazzling yet very simple ring set, the type of ring set that meant that she was happily married and he even ventured to guess she might have children also.

It was at this same time that a man walked up to her with three cups of coffee, two for her and one for himself. When she looked up at her bringer of coffee he saw that amazing smile that he always loved. The coffee bringer bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, signaling to him that she was his wife and he was her husband. When the couple gathered their things from the table and started to walk towards the entrance he quickly sat at the nearest table, hiding his face from hers.

But then she stopped and looked directly at him. "Ace what is it?" her husband asked. She shook her head and walked towards her husband.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw an old friend."

He smiled when she said friend. As the couple walked away he whispered to himself, "I guess this means Mary doesn't hate me after all."

**AN: Very short I know...but this just came to me and I knew I should write it before I forget. I should be writing the next chapter for my other story but its hard writing a birthday party lol especially a Lorelei party!**

**Please Review!**

**~VM**


	2. Chapter 2 The Art of War

**AN: So I decided to give this story a shot, who knows where it will end up ; )**

_Several weeks later…_

I hate Hartford parties; normally I could survive them because my friends and I would sneak off and throw the sub party. Yet sadly my friends and I have come to the age where we can not go off and throw the sub party, we have to stay and mingle…for FOUR HOURS! Yet right after my Aunt's party began did it begin to get interesting, Mary walked into the foyer. As cheesy as it sounds my heart jumped and did a back flip. She was wearing a knee length, navy blue cocktail dress that looked breath taking on her.

Again I didn't dare go over to her just yet, for some reason I was frozen into place. I could see that she to was stuck in the foyer, her arms crossed and that cross look on her face meant that she was annoyed at someone or something. Maybe it was good that I didn't go to her just yet. A minute later her husband walked in the door and swiftly kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear. What ever he said made her smile, I was so glad to see that smile again. It seemed like years had gone by since the almost-encounter at the air port.

As the couple started to make the rounds I silently excused myself and went into my Uncle's study. It was the last place that anyone would come looking for me. With my Uncle's book collection and scotch I could easily pass the next four hours with little to no pain at all.

Surprisingly I lost myself in a copy of The Art of War, I didn't even realize that someone was standing in the doorway to the study.

"If someone told me that one day I would be seeing bible boy in the study, reading then I would have told them that there was a better chance of it being Colonel Musterd with the candle stick."

As I looked up I saw her and I could only think of one thing to say. "Mary"

**AN: I know its short but o well! I'll try to update soon **

**Please review!**

**~VM**


	3. Chapter 3 Sharpies and Possibilities

_(Rory's POV)_

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yea Tristan your infamous Mary has returned." He put down his book and literally sprang over to where I was standing.

"Who would have thought that I would see little Miss. Mary tonight," he flashed his devilish grin then lifted my left hand, "But I think I have to call you Mrs. Magdalene now." His face dropped and he looked sincerely sad. I couldn't help but pull him into a hug.

"You of all people should know that I will always be Marry." She whispered in my ear. We both broke apart laughing. After a couple of minutes we both calmed down and sat on the very large arm chairs.

"So Mary, who is the lucky guy?"

"O…Logan, Logan Huntzberger." I said sheepishly.

"Well for someone who hated society you sure married into it." He said teasingly. I smacked his arm lightly.

"What about you? Is there a Mrs. Bible Boy around here somewhere?"

"Nope...no one has managed to keep my attention long enough." He said it lightly but I could see that he his mood suddenly dropped so I asked about what he did during and after military school. He told me all about North Carolina and how later he went to Princeton (which got him back into his father's good graces) and now he was traveling the country and world helping out the different offices that his father's company owns. Then he asked me what I had done with myself, at first I was only going to give him the quick and happy version but something about talking to him just made me tell everything. Everything that happened with Dean and I, Paris, Yale, the beginning and end and beginning of Logan, the yacht, Mitchum (who was now eating out of my hand since I am working for his biggest competitor). Once I was done Tristan looked shocked. Who knew that his Mary would lead such a life? Especially after being so sheltered throughout the first few years of Chilton.

"Well," he started, "I'm glad that someone got you out of your shell" Just then Logan knocked on the door.

"Hey Ace we gotta go.." He stopped short when he saw Tristan. I quickly went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Babe this is Tristan, I went to Chilton with him." I quickly explained.

"Ah bible boy." Logan laughed.

"Yup that's me, so Rory if Logan doesn't mind I would like to take you to lunch sometime, you know to catch up and all." He looked nervous. I guess that's because last time he asked me out somewhere I screamed that I loved Dean and hated him.

"Ya Ace you should go...it would be nice to catch up right?" Logan readily agreed. So I nodded to Tristan and stole a sharpie from the desk. Grabbed his hand and wrote my number on his palm.

"Call me anytime alright bible boy?"

"I'm holding you to that Mary." He looked to Logan and shook his hand "Nice to meet you man."

"Ya you to." And with that Logan and I left the study and the party. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. Maybe this time Tristan and I could really be good friends.

* * *

_(Tristan's POV)_

I couldn't belive it, I just talked to Mary. We had a civil conversation without any bickering or flirtations. Who knows? Maybe third time is the charm...

**AN: So I thought that Rory should have a view in all of this, don't you? Its a little longer than the last few chapters but band camp (yes I am a band geek...well colorguard to be exact) has me completely exhausted so I figured something is better then nothing.**

**Please review!**

**~VM**


End file.
